


3

by JustASuicideCase



Series: Smoke and Guns [3]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Fighting, Home Invasion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase





	3

Cameron woke up to a hand on his shoulder, shaking him hard. “Wake up, Cam. Someone’s fucking here,” the deep voice of Eric loudly whispered. He opened his eyes, adrenaline pumping through his body for the second, and hopefully last, time today. Eric’s hand covered his mouth, disabling his speech.

“Listen ‘kay? A group of three guys were scouting the house and, no, I’m not being paranoid. They were walking around the house and looking through the windows. I don’t know why they’re here so, we need to get you and everyone else out of here.” Eric forced him out of his bed and onto his feet.

The two remained silent as they crept through their own home. With all the lights turned off, it looked and felt like something straight out of a horror movie. The light of the full moon outside in the jet black sky, accompanied by thousands of little white stars, cast a barely visible blue glow on everything it touched.

Normally, Cameron loved the night. It was the only time in a long day where he could abandon his cold, unfeeling facade behind and be himself with his friends. But, tonight was different. Tonight, people threatened to shatter his well-deserved happiness.

Going down slick glass stairs in the almost pitch black was a lot easier in theory than in real life. It might have been easier if Cameron weren’t a six foot five giant being lead by his five foot nine bodyguard. He kept a steady hand on Eric’s shoulder, squeezing it every so often as a nonverbal cue to slow down and help him, and his other fully outstretched, grazing the cool wall beside him. After what felt like an eternity, they eventually reached the first floor.

Their march to the front door went a lot smoother than before. With Cameron slightly behind him, Eric cautiously twisted the knob and gingerly opened the door. When his eyes adjusted to the outside that was slightly brighter than their house, Cameron noticed the person. They weren’t as tall as him, no one ever was, but still a couple inches taller than Eric. He could make no other features of the mysterious trespasser out because of the shadows from the night and their hood gave them a perfect disguise.

Then he spotted the glint of a blade in their right hand.

Reacting out of instinct rather than logically thinking out his actions, Cameron tried to rush forward and pull his bodyguard out of harm’s way. Unfortunately, his foot caught on the edge of an unknown object. Pain shot through his front as his lanky body as he contacted the freezing hardwood floor.

The sudden thud caused Eric to snap his head towards its source. The attacker raised the knife more, ready to execute their newest target. Cameron saw the warm light cast from the street lamps in front of the home reflect off of the small blade. He didn’t have time to think anything through; he had to react or Eric would pay for his mistake.

Taking a leap of faith and hoping for the best outcome, Cameron threw out an arm. His fingertips brushed against his clothed ankle. Hooking his long fingers around shorter man’s leg, Cameron sharply tugged at it. Eric only let out a small gasp of surprise as the strength of his fallen employer knocked him to the ground, face first.

The attacker’s figure suddenly fell to the ground as another shadow tackled it to the ground.

A familiar voice came from one figure on the ground, “Mind helping me?” Cameron pushed off the ground and charged towards the two wrestling outside the door on the porch. Everything was much clearer with the combination of the little natural shine from the sky above and the artificial glow of the tall street lights several meters in front of the three.

On the ground, Cameron saw someone had never met in his life and an unofficial member of the Misfits. The young 18-year-old was gripping the attacker’s wrist that held the small blade far away from his torso and roughly pressed it into the concrete. His arm shook with the effort, the muscle visible. His poofy brunette hair covered his dark eyes in a way that Cameron wasn’t sure if he was focused on the person below him or if he was trying to ask his unofficial boss for help. Cameron decided it would be safer to assume the latter

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eric lifting himself off of the house’s floor, hand gripping the arm of the couch to assist him. Cameron disarmed the hooded figure with ease, “Get off 'em, Racc.” Ezra slowly released their covered wrists, then he stood up entirely. The hooded figure stood up suddenly. Before the intruder could run away, Eric appeared behind them and grabbed their wrists, tightly holding them in place.

Guilt flooded through Cameron when he saw his precious bodyguard’s face. Dried blood coated his face, most likely from his now-broken nose. His dark brown hair matted and unkempt from his rush to find and protect Cameron, from trying to do his job.

“How many are there?” the anger in Eric’s rough voice broke him out of his self-centered pity party. Several moments passed, silence filled the air that no one dared to break. “Answer the damn question!” Eric shouted, the person visibly flinched. From the bodyguard’s yelling or his tightening grip on their wrists, Cameron had no clue.

The group heard footsteps. “Okay, fuck this. We have to go, now,” Ezra said, eyes darting from side-to-side. Eric didn’t move, “He’s right, Swags, we have to go.” Still no movement, “C'mon, we’re going. All of us are,” Cameron purposely emphasized on his words.

Ezra ran inside the house and appeared outside in a heartbeat. A silky cloth artificially dyed a deep shade of blue in his hand. With Eric holding them still, he tied the fabric around their head, covering their eyes completely. “That should work.”

Eventually, the group, with their attacker-turned-hostage in tow, quietly sneaked to their designated meeting spot. The spot, unanimously chosen by the Misfits, never had a reason to meet there before that night. No one ever dare threatened their group, let alone go to their home.

They shared no words, even after they were several blocks away from the Slaughterhouse. Cameron decided that it was around four in the morning, judging by how dead his whole body felt and the sky turning a little lighter every block they passed.

The air gradually rose in temperature, but the hairs on Cameron’s arms still rose. Every house they passed looked abandoned with their lights turned off. The group kept looking over their tense shoulders, mentally and physically preparing to face more attackers with every step.

The shapes of several familiar people stood under the dim streetlight. “Yo, Cam!” Mason patted Cameron’s back as they hugged. Once they parted, Mason’s eyes went to the mysterious fourth member of their traveling party. The young boy pointed towards them, “Who the fuck is this cunt?” Toby harshly elbowed him, signalling Mason to stay quiet.

“Don’t know.” Cameron had a suspicion on who they were and why they were after them. “But we’ll figure it out.” The rest of the group nodded their heads as a sign of approval. Matt stepped forward, “Now, where do we go from here? Can’t go home, unless we want our asses handed to us. I can’t think of anyone who’d want us at four in the morning. You have anything, Fitz?” The second-in-command strategized. Cameron stood there for a second with slight panic quickly rising in his chest with everyone’s eyes on him.

“What about Kryoz’s?” Ezra’s calming deep voice came from behind him. Cameron nodded, “Yeah, Kryoz is a good idea. He has to take us in, and he could help us with this one,” he said, nodding along to his own words and rubbing his chin in thought. Everyone else murmured their own agreement. Matt sighed and walked down the street toward John’s home.


End file.
